N is for Knowing!
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Ryo, an Umbreon, attempts to try this acronym nonsense that her partner is reading about. She uses his name as her subject... and finds it a lot harder than at first... 'N is for knowing, because who gives a crap about spelling' EspeonxUmbreon fluff.


_**Holy- I haven't been on in a while. I've been studying for exams and such... they're next week and I'm really scared... Well... I guess there's no need to worry for now, so I decided to do a little one shot to get me back into writing. It's just a little EspeonxUmbreon fluff that I decided to do... So... Maybe that'll be the next challenge? Who knows! :D Anyways, I'll get to reviewing stuff now! Yays!  
FIC!  
**_

* * *

Twitch.

The lavender feline sighed harshly, tail flicking as he attempted to continue his 'important' reading, all the time resiting the urge to smack his head against one of the dirt walls. This reading was terribly important to him, mainly because if he wasn't educated on the ways of Fallen Forest, then it was likely that both the psychic and his partner would probably be eaten by some type of plant or sucked into a hidden portal to another dimension. No, he would not have that happen again, remembering how long it took to get his fur grown back to it's usual from the acidic saliva and how horrible it had been to be transported to a dimension where the sixties never ended. Seeing Wigglytuff in a fro had been enough to never use his partner method of travel- winging it- again.

Which was exactly why he was about a whisker away from yelling at the black and blue fox that was sighing and moaning like a child in the corner as he attempted to prepare himself. He knew that- despite the fact that he was the more passive of the two- he was somewhat irritable today, but the black Pokemon next to him had only continued to feed the fire with her twitching. If there was one thing he hated, it was her _twitching_. Maybe it was because he was more of a thinking type- completely unlike the battle ready, constantly moving way of life that Ryo had adopted- thus too much movement made him annoyed, or maybe it was the fact that she had been doing this for the complete three hour period in which he had spent reading.

Twitch.

The feline slammed his book down against the table with a blast of psychic energy, head snapping to glare at the Umbreon in barely contained rage. Despite the degree of his anger, the Espeon found himself cooling just by the innocent look that Ryo gave him with her golden eyes. It had been that look- and her fighting skills and personality- that had caught the feline's attention, despite all of the things that snapped at him, telling him to use his brain. Yes, all of his famous logic told him that being friends with a rebel of a fighter was stupid and bound to end badly, but he had ignored all reason.

Sometimes he regretted it.

Sometimes he didn't.

Simple as that, really.

"Acronym?"

... Though very confusing sometimes.

The Espeon tilted his head to the side, locks under his large ears shifting from the movement. His purple eyes were narrowed in confusion at the strange word that had spewed from the dark type's mouth, despite the fact that he knew what it was. Then again, Ryo never really was much of a talker, and she would have rather kept her speaking to a minimum. Despite the fact that her partner was a much more studious type, she could easily say what she wanted in one line, as opposed to the large words and complicated ways he explained things. She couldn't really understand why he made things so complicated.

"Acronym. What is it?" She clarified, though she didn't see a reason to.

Going into 'dictionary mode', the psychic type replied. "It's like... Erm... You take a word and use each letter in it to have it stand for multiple words." He spied her confused face and continued quickly before her brain melted. "An example is like, I'll take your name -Ryo- and-" he used his psychic powers to scribble something down in his neat, gracefully writing. "Then I find a word that starts with 'R'... 'Respectable' would work... then 'Y'... 'young' is the only thing I can think of at the top of my head right now... then 'o'..." he paused thoughtfully, paw at his chin in pondering. "Ah... 'Open'."

He turned to look at her. "You see, Ryo? This kind of stuff is used all of the time, though poetry is just one of them."

"Respectable, young and open? That was the best you could think of, Noah?"

He leaned back in surprise at her blank and rather haughty tone. He then huffed, nose scrunching in disdain at her bluntness, though he wasn't too insulted. She _had_ always been rather tactless. "Well, sorry for insulting you. Like you could _possibly_ do any better." her long ears perked up at this, the ring-like markings adorning her body glowing their pale, ghostly blue.

"I could."

"Doubt it."

As he was glared down with those haunting gold eyes, the Espeon got up and cough slightly, slipping on his shoulder bag. "Whatever. I've got work to do." With that he stalked out, tail and head held high as he tried to hide his hurt feelings. His sternness aside, Noah was rather weak emotionally and sometimes he wished that his partner in catching criminals was a little more aware of other people's emotions.

Despite his thoughts on her lack of knowledge when it came to feelings, golden eyes followed him as he left the room.

* * *

"Feh."

Again, she had gone and done it.

The Umbreon sighed, her amber eyes closing as she inhaled through her nose and then exhaled through her mouth, keeping her thoughts under control. She really didn't mean to be so blunt about her thoughts, but sometimes she completely forgot that she was talking to Noah, and not some thick skinned rebel that she was used to taking down. She knew that she would need to make it up to him somehow, as she always did, one way or the next. Even then... She found her eyes wandering to look at the desk where Noah's example of his acronym sat and she paused. Would she? She could prove her point, right?

She wasn't much of a psychic, but thanks to Noah, she could managed. She surrounded a pen in pale blue energy before sitting down to think, ears twitching every now and again. She then lowered the object to the paper's smooth surface before writing down a four lettered word in her messy writing. Eh, it didn't matter, as long as _he _ could read it. She knew it would probably result in him making her take lessons again, but she would burn that bridge when she got there. Which was later.

Now for the hard part. It hadn't seemed hard at first, to be fair.

"N... Knowing!"

... Wait. She then recalled that knowing 'started' with a 'k'. What the hell was that about? Noah had taught her about these 'silent letters' but what was the point of them if they didn't say anything? It just seemed like another way to prove how horrible Ryo was at this type of thing. After mulling over other words that started with 'n', the Umbreon gave a testy sigh and growled deeply. 'Knowing' was the only word that seemed to fit her companion. He knew a lot, and it was this knowledge that had saved her so many times. When she had gotten poisoned, it was because he knew of an antidote recipe that she was here today.

_**N- is for knowing, because who gives a crap about spelling? After all, you are all knowing, though sometimes you can be a complete smart ass.**_

Smooth.

He'd forgive her for that, she was sure.

Ryo nodded her head, satisfied with her first part of her work. Now she had to think of something for 'o'. She definitely wouldn't try that 'open' crap. She knew as fact that Noah was very secretive with his emotions, and it was only because of a keen interest in watching him that the dark fox knew what hidden actions pointed to what hidden emotions. Like hurt, for example. She knew of this when he went rigid, when pain went up his spine and caused his tail to shiver slightly. Ryo had seen this emotion a lot already, due to her personality. So... 'open' wouldn't work... He did watch her as much as she watched him, though- that much she had noticed over their friendship... She wasn't sure why, but she was willing to stay in the dark, so to speak.

_**O- is for observant, because you're always watching me. Don't think I haven't noticed. Is there something on my face or something? Whatever.**_

Oh snap.

She was getting used to this.

Now for 'a'. It was such a common letter, she shouldn't have had any trouble with it. Despite this she couldn't think of a damn thing. Damn it all! An infinite supply of words in the world and she couldn't come up with one! But she had to get it done- lest she should be proven wrong... and that was one thing she despised more than fruit punch. And how she hated that stuff with a passion... The Umbreon suddenly tilted her head to the side, but Noah loved fruit punch. She had watched him chugged down gallons of the stuff, small, cute snout submerged in the bright red liquid as his large ears quivered in delight. Despite her hate of such drink, she couldn't help but smile at his cute excitement when he smelled it.

She started to write something down without realizing what she was doing.

_**A- is for adorable. Let's face it, you can be as macho as you want, but you'll always be my pretty kitty. Don't worry, I won't tell.**_

She blushed slightly, gold eyes slipping up to look out the window. She hid it behind her blank face, but she really was fond of her partner. Maybe a little too fond. In fact, a lot of strangers often commented on how cute a couple they were. Whenever that happened she and he found that they couldn't look the other in the eye for a good week. But really, closeness aside, they really were just _friends_. Shaking her blush off- she wasn't sure why she had been flustered in the first place- the black and blue fox pondered over what she could do with the next letter.

It was the last one.

H.

She closed her eyes thoughtfully, halted from any flow of creativeness.

She thought that 'N' had been hard, but this was worst than that... She really couldn't think of a damn thing. She even clawed at her own head to get her creative juices flowing, but that failed and only gave her a headache. Eh, the thinking would have done that anyway... She turned her amber eyes to look at the wall vacantly as she rubbed her ear dejectedly. Damn. Who knew that this would be painful? And she couldn't even glare or kill the enemy...

After much moaning and twitching and pacing Ryo finally wrote something down, then crossed it out and then nodded her head. It seemed to work well enough, and if she thought anymore she would probably end up hurting herself for life. Just as she sat down comfortably, the feline wandered back in and Ryo realized that she had indeed spent over an hour creating this stupid thing. An hour of her life... wasted. She suddenly felt extremely depressed.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Feh." she replied, ears flattening against her skull. She looked at the object in her grasp and considered not giving it to him at all. Aw, what the hell. She handed him the paper covered in her messy han- er, paw writing roughly. "Here." She turned her back to him and stared sheepishly at the wall, glad to avoid his questioning gaze.

As Noah lowered his eyes to look at the paper he had been given, he quickly read through it in silence, tail twitching every now and then. He allowed himself to chuckling softly at 'n', as he expected her to cut corners like that and he couldn't held but be pleased that she recognized his talent in the thinking field. The Espeon sighed softly at 'o', as he hadn't noticed that she had noticed that he had come to like watching her do whatever she did. He'd assumed that she had been too busy pouting about something to realize that his eyes always dwelt on her... Crap.

Adorable? That was a word that she would really use to describe him? He blushed lightly at the thought of it, for he hadn't known that she had thought about his appearance much at all. He was so pleased by this that he allowed himself to swallow his masculine pride long enough to be flattered. The 'pretty kitty' line made him frown slightly, though. He then turned his eyes to the last line and read it aloud in disbelief and slight hurt.

"_**H- is for hover because your always bugging me with your annoying-" **_

He was cut off abruptly with a snap of Ryo's jaws as she glared at him. "That one's crossed out." She said through gritted teeth, quickly striding up to him despite the fact that she wanted to hide under a rock for a long time. She pointed with one paw to the line that had been scribbled at the very bottom of the line- as if the writer had been embarrassed and had tried to hide it. Which had been the case, for the most part.

Yet, despite her gruff composure, the Espeon couldn't help but smile broadly at the line that had attempted to hide from him. Again he felt logic bite at him, but he decided to ignore it. Before she could stop him, a lavender paw had come up to rest behind her neck, pulling her forward into an affectionate nuzzle with quick, yet gentle force. The black, female fox gave a quick yelp of surprise as she flushed under her dark fur- though the feeling of him against her was quite nice- before she succumbed to the emotion and nuzzled back. The paper, falling from Noah's paw fluttered to the ground, forgotten by the two eons.

_**H- is for happy, because that's what you make me.**_

* * *

_**There we are! I hope you liked it! Well, SU out!  
**_


End file.
